dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Orzammar
"The lands controlled by the dwarves were once numerous and extended far beyond the Frostback Mountains. The thaigs were once almost beyond counting. Kal-Sharok was the capital then, home to all noble houses, and Orzammar was simply home to the Miner and Smith castes. It was with the coming of the Tevinter Imperium that things began to change. Paragon Garal moved the seat of power to Orzammar to more closely oversee the trade that began with the surface. It seemed that our people were entering a new age of prosperity. We taught such concepts as commerce and coinage to the humans, and in return they provided us with a wealth of things we had never possessed in the deep: grains and wood, to name two. The dwarven histories hold no explanations for the coming of the darkspawn, only questions. One moment there was no such thing as a darkspawn, and the next there was. The darkspawn poured into the Deep Roads like smoke, and the Warrior Caste struggled to hold them back. Countless thaigs were lost in that first Blight. But as ever, in our time of need, a Paragon arose. Paragon Aeducan led the defenses of Orzammar, and we were saved from utter annihilation. The cost of victory, however, was great. The Deep Roads were sealed to hold back the darkspawn, cutting off thaigs and whole cities forever. Only Orzammar itself remained, the last bastion of an ancient empire that had once sprawled over all of the deep of Thedas. The dwarves had been brought low, but we had survived." -Shaper Vortag Dust Town Dust Town is the poorest sector of Orzammar, in an appaling state of disrepair and ruin and is the veritable "seedy underbelly" of the city. The reason is that is the home of the Casteless, or "Dusters" as they are informally known, Dwarves shunned by the rest of society and left to rot. The inhabitants of Dust Town have no rights and are not allowed to do work that is performed by any of the other Castes and, as such, the majority turn to crime. Those who choose a life of crime rally under the banner of the Carta, headed by Jarvia. Beyond crime, the only other means of survival are begging, "Noble Hunting" or hunting Nugs. Dust Town is a dangerous place and should an unwary outsider ever find their way in the midsts of the Carta's territory, the local Dusters will feel no hesitation in relieving them of their possessions. There is a dwarf named Rogek standing near the entrance to Dust Town who will ask you to smuggle some lyrium into the circle of the magi tower for him, beginning the Precious Metals side quest. You must have 40 sovereigns to pay him for the lyrium, if you don't have the gold or refuse, he walks off and you do not get another chance to talk to him. You must therefore refrain from speaking to him until such point as you possess the sovereigns to spare for this quest. The Commons The Commons are the home to the working classes of Orzammar, particularly those of the Merchant Caste. It is where they, and those permitted from the Surface caste, peddle their wares. It is a respectable and well maintained sector, a far cry from the destitution of Dust Town, playing host to the Proving Grounds. The Proving Grounds are the home of the honourable Dwarven gladatorial contests known simply as "Provings". While these Provings are often the sole preserve of Dwarven honour and politics, adventerous outsiders with more "exotic" fighting styles can seek out certain parties and participate in matches with young, glory-hungry nobles. Monetary compensation is provided, of course. The Diamond Quarter The Diamond Quarter is the home to the very pinnicle of Dwarven society, the Noble Caste and the Royal Family. It is, also, the highest point in Orzammar, looking down upon the rest of the city. The many halls here contain the most important aspects of Dwarven society and is not often seen by those of other castes. On some occasions, however, a select few of the Merchant Caste are allowed to set up stalls here and sell their wares directly to the nobles. Home to House Aeducan's own Prince Bhelen Aeducan, as well as the estate of Lord Pyral Harrowmont. The Assembly resides next to the Palace, the home of Orzammar's bitter political battles. For those few outsiders engaging in diplomatic relations, a ceremonial Key to the City awaits, should they take it upon themselves to learn more of Dwarven culture. The Shaperate lies next to the Assembly, the literal memories of the Dwarven nation. If it is not recorded within the Shaperate, it is either completely unknown, misplaced in the Deep Roads or outright ignored. The Royal Palace Home to the House Aeducan's own Prince Bhelen Aeducan. The quest Exotic Methods is begun here. You will need the highest level of herbalism to create the Dwarven Regicide Antidote. In the eastern section, there are several dwarven tunneling thieves to dispatch. After siding with Harrowmont in the succession, Prince Bhelen's second, Vartag and a few dwarven royal palace soldiers will attack when approached. External Link Official Orzammar Page Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Dwarves Category:Cities